half breed
by sparten warrior
Summary: a half human half monster form Mizore's past arrives


Chapter 1 the past

Mizore's dream flash back point of View

Takeshi Takahashi a tall kid for 10 at 5'3" very muscular wears a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He has short black hair green eyes. Wyatt's best friend

Yoshiro Nakahara a ten-year-old boy with purple hair, blue eyes wears black biker gloves, white shirt, blue jeans, 4'9" average kid build. My boyfriend

Ichirou Kawaguchi an average 10-year-old Japanese boy.

Michi Fujioka "a 9 year old boy who wore a black leather trench coat blonde hair blue eyes 5'1". Bald

Atsuko Fukui "A girl who Wyatt had a huge crush on."

We were only going to be camping a mile from the city but did not know a Ghoul had arrived in the area. We soon found out.

About 5 pm the day we set camp as we were all talking about going off to school. Suddenly a thrown pick ax impaled Michi though the back killing him instantly. Ichirou turned to where it came from and saw the Ghoul he was about our age it looked 4'9" 85lbs at most but what looked like strange tattooing all over his body starting at a bite on his neck. He pulled out two knifes as Ichirou rushed him just to be stabbed to death.

Takeshi grabbed me, and Wyatt who grabbed Atsuko and we ran for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden it rammed Takeshi sending him flying into a tree, and plunged both knifes into the shoulders and neck of Atsuko killing her. He grabbed Wyatt, tossed him as if he was nothing, and did the same to me. As he grabbed one of the knifes and was going to kill a stunted Wyatt when his foot was frozen by Takeshi who grabbed the other knife from the body of Atsuko.

Takeshi slashed at the ghouls face it side stepped the blow as Takeshi when to stab him the ghoul caught his arm and kicked him back. Takeshi went to slice its neck, it ducked back and went to slice Takeshi's neck but he gabbed its arm but it quickly switch hands and cut into the front of the left thigh of Takeshi. Takeshi went to stab it blocked with its knife hand side stepped and cut the upper arm of Takeshi. Takeshi spin around swinging the knife but it ducked it. As he stabbed at it. It side stepped past him cutting him across the left peck. Takeshi went to block as it slashed his ribs. It went to stab the side of Takeshi's neck but Takeshi grabbed its arm and went to stab it in the ribs but his arm was grabbed. Takeshi quickly changed directions of his blow and cut the arm holding his knife arm and a quick slice across the chest. He went to kill it when it suddenly rammed its knife into his heart the knife fell to where a now aware Wyatt was. Wyatt grabbed the knife and stabbed it in the leg as he kicked the knife from it hand before tossing the knife in its leg away and pounding the ghoul about the head and neck.

When I was able to stand, Wyatt had caved in its face and was almost punching the ground his fists were covered in its blood.

Wyatt yelled like a Demon he was an orphan that we did not know what he was but could not be frozen but hated violence. He now just kept beating the Ghoul it was clearly dead he did not care he was blood drunk and filled with anger and he was trying to wake it up so it should suffer more. He disappeared after that.

-End of flashback-

Mizore woke up and headed to class as she thought it has been 10 years why did I dream that. Wyatt I guess I wonder what happened to him. she walks into the class room as Shizuka says we have a transfer student his name is Wyatt Kimble. Meow

Mizore looks up and freezes at the sight of Wyatt 10 years older

Wyatt is 5'11" 185lbs of muscles short brown hair, a brown mustache, wearing a student uniform but also hard knuckle tactical gloves.

Shizuka "tell us about yourself. Meow"

Wyatt "there is nothing much to tell 10 years roughing it in the wild before coming here. But I'll tell you what I like that is loyal friends, physical exercise of any form, and to kill what I don't like. What I don't like is those with power picking on the weak, those who kill with no reason, and those who attack for fun.

Later Mizore is stalking Tsukune again when a hand grabs her and tosses her into a clearing as Kuyō in true form walks out of the woods into the clearing. He says now my vengeance will begin but he felt a tap on his shoulder he spun around to try to scare away the fool who touched him in his true form. But sees Wyatt or at least his fist before it collided with his face sending him to the ground.

Mizore looks at Wyatt who is wearing a greenish black trench coat no shirt under it showing his 12 pack and body of only muscle pair of blue jeans, no shoes, or gloves but blood spattered on his face. as he holds the mutilated body of Keito.

Kuyō "Keito was supposed to stop any help for her."

Then he is at a loss for words at the sight of Keito's body. As Wyatt tosses it down next to him. he looks at her in disbelief. Before turning back to Wyatt tossing a fire ball at him but Wyatt jumps up and over it landing beside Kuyō and kicking him and Keito into the courtyard before he grabs Mizore and appears behind were they stop as he says "run and hide your eyes you don't want to watch this. Fight."

Mizore "Wyatt what are you."

Wyatt "I'm a half breed snow man."

Wyatt tosses off the coat to reveal a set of feather ice wing. That he unwarps form around his torso.

Kuyō "Wait angel wings of ice under a black trench coat with a greenish tent to it half breed snowman, are you the infamous Half breed slayer of the thunder twins Hetain and Mantein, as well as the earth dragon reukutsu, and many other powerful demons."

Wyatt "Yes I am."

Kuyō "so the rumor of a half vampire or werewolf and half snow man are true."

Wyatt "No that rumor is only half right I'm half snow man half human the half breed Wyatt Kimble."

Kuyō "impossible."

Wyatt "I'm here so deal with it."

Kuyō "I'm going to say your lying about being what you are."

Wyatt "Why would I say I was the most evil thing of all a human man. But no time to argue now for it is time I sent you to hell fox."

Wyatt aims the winds feather tips at Kuyō who aims fire balls at Wyatt as the 2 fire at once but something unexpected as the ice cancels out the fire and still shatters anything they hit as Kuyō manages to dodge but gets a cut on the cheek.

Kuyō "how did you do that."

Wyatt "Simple each one of these feathers weight is 3 tons. And they grow back instantly now let's see you live my first skill."

Wyatt jumps into the air and fires the feathers like there spears. When the storm ends all but the area around Kuyō is riddled with ice shards that have derived deep into all they hit. as Kuyō falls down to his knees struggling to breath.

Wyatt lands as he says "I know what your thinking how am I not tired when you used all you had to melt all that whould of hit you it is the fact I can use the water in the air in substitute of my limited demonic power. So I'm still at full power. He says as he reaches out and makes a katana of ice and raises it and brings it down severing the head of Kuyō in a single swipe.

Mizore watched it all as she walks out to Wyatt and he says told you not to watch.


End file.
